


Happily Ever Afterall

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Infidelity, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione share a moment before she goes to search for her parents in Australia. That changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a one-shot, but it has been continued. This is a series of vignettes. If you want to see something, review and ask for it. I already have some requests.

Harry hands Hermione the silver accent earrings that held the drusy quartz gemstone. She is speechless so Harry takes that as a good sign. "I know you're not one to wear a lot of jewelry, but they're a subtle pink, so I thought—"

"Harry." Hermione cuts off Harry's nervous rambling, making the boy – no, man – Hermione corrects herself, blush. "They're beautiful." She is touched by the gift. "This is one of the nicest presents anyone has ever given me, but why? What are they for?"

Harry rubs the back of his neck. "I know you're going to Australia tomorrow to look for your parents. Who knows how long you'll be gone. Just don't forget about me, okay?"

Hermione smiles sadly. "I could never forget about you, Harry. You're my best, and truest, friend."

Harry smiles, his gaze flickering to Hermione's lips with unbridled desire darkening his emerald eyes.

Hermione clears her throat, feeling something pool in her lower stomach. "Harry, do you ever wonder what would have happened if Ron had never come back?"

"Not really." Harry mumbles, but Hermione doesn't buy it because he's still looking at her lips.

She moves closer, getting out of her comfort zone. Hermione is the bookish, dependable one; she's not a flirt. That was more Lavender's department. Still, her heart beats faster as she takes Harry's hand, feeling the calluses from Harry gripping a broom handle so often. "I think you do. I think you're wondering about it right this moment." She breathes, fingers twirling around Harry's left palm.

They stare. It may be cliché, but it feels like time stops. Suddenly Harry's moving and their lips are touching.

The kiss is awkward and sloppy, but so perfect in Hermione's mind.

Harry holds Hermione against him and she can feel the hard planes pressed against her own soft curves.

Lips nip at Hermione's neck and she arches, giving him more space to work.

Hermione feels wandering hands underneath her skirt, fingers pushing aside her panties, and she doesn't even entertain the notion of stopping him. She has always wanted Harry to be her first, knowing he'd make it good for her.

She feels herself dripping and moans when Harry pulls back his fingers to lick them.

Hermione stands up, takes off her skirt and hesitates when it comes to her blouse, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Harry, seemingly knowing her mind, does it for her. Hands massage her all over as her knees buckle and she sits back down.

"You're beautiful." His whisper is reverent and she believes him.

When Harry lays her down, he' soft and slow, emotion swelling in his eyes as he touches her carefully. It feels like he's treasuring her, making sure he remembers everything that transpires.

When they come together, simultaneous moans ringing in the air, Hermione feels like all is right in her world.

Harry holds her, pressing urgent kisses to her neck. She turns her head and catches his lips in a passionate kiss.

Without either of them saying anything out loud, Hermione knows this is the one and only time for the two of them.

Tomorrow she will go to Australia and stay for however long it takes to find her parents and restore their memories. Then she'll go to Ron and Harry will go to Ginny. They'll do everything they can to love the Weasleys that have chosen them.

Harry and Hermione will always share the memory, remember it with fondness, and maybe even wish for something different, if only, but neither will stray.

Hermione will treasure the time she has left with Harry as her lover before the sun comes up. Until reality comes crashing down.

It's just the way it has to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione?" Jane's voice is filled with confusion and fear.

"Mom." Hermione's voice is a mere whisper.

"Yes Honey, it's me."

Tears are falling as Hermione lunges, hugging tightly. "I'm so sorry, for everything. It was to keep you safe and—"

"Hush." Jane softly commands and it has the intended effect. "It's okay; I know you did what you had to."

"Do I get a hug?" Dan Granger asks, amusement, along with worry, evident in his voice.

"Of course, daddy." She hugs him with all of her might. As Dan is hugging his daughter, he pulls Jane into a three-way hug.

_Harmony ~ Harmony_

Hermione is telling her parents about everything she has done, including her adventures with Harry and Ron. That last part had been against her will, but her parents had wanted to know everything.

"One more thing." Hermione smiles, but it seemed fake, even to her. "I'm getting married. I was proposed to the morning I left to come to Australia."

Dan frowns. Hermione smiles, this time more genuine, hugging her dad. "I'll always be your little girl, daddy. I promise."

Jane is clapping her hands. "To that lovely boy Harry, dear? I always knew it would happen. They way you talked about him. God!" She exclaims, obviously gleeful.

Hermione's fists are clenched. She feels angry, but isn't sure why. "Not Harry, mom. We're just friends. To Ron."

Dan, who hadn't looked happy before, now looks downright furious. "Isn't Ron the one who is always making you cry? What could have possibly made you say 'yes'?" He asks.

"Ron loves me!" Hermione replies, certainty in her voice.

"And you love him?" Jane asks, delicately prodding.

"Of course," Hermione quickly answers.

Jane and Dan exchange knowing looks, but Hermione chooses to ignore it. She knows that maybe she should be listening to her parents, but she doesn't want to. It would throw a wrench into her perfectly organized world.

Hermione continues to talk to her parents and they avoid the topic of marriage and Ron.

_Harmony ~ Harmony_

Harry is having lunch with Neville and Luna at their shared apartment, doing his best to forget about Hermione and Ron, and their impending engagement. It isn't easy with Luna and Neville talking about it over lunch though.

Finally at the end of his rope, his hands slam down onto the table, startling his friends. "I'm sick of talking about the wedding. Pick another topic or I'm leaving."

Neville and Luna exchange glances and seem to be having a whole conversation with their eyes. Nodding, Luna leaves the table.

Harry crosses his arms as Neville looks at him. "What?" He asks, sick of Neville's silence.

"Why are you allowing Hermione to marry Ron? Especially when it's so obvious to everyone who looks that you two are meant to be. Even Cho Chang had been jealous of your relationship with Hermione, believing that it had been more."

Harry glares daggers, but it doesn't faze the Neville that isconfident, comfortable in his own skin. "I don't allow Hermione to do anything. Hermione makes up her own mind; no one tells her what to do. And we are just friends."

Neville rolls his eyes. "Youare just friends with Hermione? That's why you are in such a bad mood, right?"

Harry stays silent.

Neville sighs. "Listen, I'm not saying you tell Hermione how it is. The only people who do that are the ones who have death wishes. I'm just telling you to be honest. You love Hermione; don't deny it. Tell her your feelings and then let her make up her mind. She deserves to have all of the facts before she marries Ron. She may be settling for Ron because she feels as if she has no chance with you."

Harry shakes his head. "Hermione as always liked Ron, ever since I can remember." He ignores the fact that he and Hermione have already spent a night together; that doesn't mean she wants Harry. After all, she did say 'yes' to Ron the morning after.

Neville shrugs. "Maybe so, but it could have been simply a school girl's crush more than the love that comes with marriage." Neville crooks a smile. "Face it. I like Ron. He's made some mistakes, but I think he's typically a good person. But at the same time, I think you're a better match for Hermione. Although you're not as bookish, you admire the fact that she is. You're both driven to help people and to succeed. The only thing that has ever really driven Ron is to surpass his brothers. I think you respect Hermione more than Ron ever could and I think you'd cherish Hermione the way that she deserves."

Harry scowls. "Ron is—"

"Harry." Neville interrupts. "I'm not trying to bash Ron. It's the truth as how I see it. Hermione deserves happiness. You agree with me on that, right?"

Harry nods. All he wants is Hermione to be happy.

"Then let her make her own choice. I really don't think Ron could make Hermione happy her whole life. Maybe for a few years, but I don't see how the marriage would survive. Even if Ron matures as he gets older, they just don't fit. Just like you and Ginny don't really fit, and don't you dare say it. You do not want to be with Ginny. You are only going to her because Hermione is going to Ron and you feel obligated. I think Hermione is meant for you and you are meant for her. Both of you deserve happiness. You owe it to yourselves to be honest about your feelings."

Harry looks at his hands. "And if she rejects me?"

Neville breathes deeply. "Then she's not being honest about her feelings. Anyone with eyes can see she is in love with you, has been for years. I'm actually pretty amazed that Ron never picked up on it."

Harry thinks back to the conversation when the three of them were searching for the Horcruxes and Ron had been overcome with suspicion and jealousy. Ron had asked Harry about their relationship and Harry had denied the idea that there were hidden feelings. "Maybe Ron has picked up on it." He mused out loud, ignoring Neville's shocked look.

Harry quickly leaves after that. He has some serious soul searching to do.

_Harmony ~ Harmony_

It's the night before the big wedding. Hermione is spending the night with her parents and doing her best to ignore the looks being exchanged. She knows they are displeased with her choice, but they will just have to suck it up and deal.

A knock sounds and her father goes to answer. Murmurs drift through the door, too soft to be discernible.

Dan comes into the living room, wearing a big grin. "Honey." He stands aside and there is Harry, looking nervous and determined all at once.

She puts down the book as her heart flutters, wondering what Harry's presence might mean for her. She barely notices when her parents leave the room.

Harry is looking at his feet as he scratches the back of his head.

"Harry?" Hermione prods gently, unconsciously fixing her hair before putting her hands back in her lap when she realizes what she's doing.

When Harry's eyes meet hers, Hermione feels her breath catch in her throat. Swirling in the depths of Harry's eyes is so much emotion. But above everything she sees, Hermione sees what she craves. Still, despite her Gryffindor bravery, she's too cowardly to make the first step. It needs to be Harry.

Harry sits in the comfortable sky blue armchair that is usually reserved for her father. He clears his throat. "Over the last few weeks, I received a lot of unsolicited advice. All of it was pretty much the same, but even so, I didn't know if I was going to actually follow it. But I decided I have to try. I don't want to live my life with regrets and 'what if's' rattling around in my head. And if I kept silent, that is exactly what would happen."

"Yes?" Hermione knows her voice contains hope, but she can't stifle it.

Harry stares into her eyes, leaving himself wide open to her scrutiny. "I love you. There is no better way to put it. I've tried and tried to push my feelings down for Ron's and your sake. I thought Ron could make you happy and that's all I've ever wanted. Others seem to have different opinions. If you want to be with Ron, forget I said anything. I'll get over you with time. But if there is any chance for us—"

Harry's ramble is cut short by Hermione's lips on his. The kiss is gentle and sweet, nothing like their coming together before Australia. But still, Hermione feel herself being ignited on the inside. Hermione's fingers skim at the hem of Harry's shirt, starting to go up his stomach.

Harry pulls out of the kiss, moving a respectable distance away. As Hermione's confusion is probably plain to see on her face, he smiles and elaborates. "We're still in your parents' house."

Hermione flushes, not believing she was ready to strip Harry right on her father's couch.

Harry takes her hand and they sit in silence. Hermione is looking at her lap, but a squeeze to her hand makes up look up to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry is frowning. Even with the war over, he still acts like the weight of the world is resting on his shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this? It may mean giving up the Weasleys."

Hermione sees Harry is seriously only thinking of Hermione's wellbeing instead of his own. "I will always have my parents. What about you though? The Weasleys have always been the only real family you've ever known if you don't count Sirius and Remus. They won't like you dumping Ginny and taking me away from Ron."

Harry nods. "I know, but I figure that if they really love me, they'll forgive me eventually. As for Ginny, even if you say no, I will still not be with her. I don't love her and it's not fair to either her or me."

"Harry, you could have anyone you want. Why me?" This is something Hermione really needs to know. Otherwise, she'll never feel secure, will always wait for the other shoe to drop.

Harry brushes Hermione's hair out of her eyes. It's such a touching gesture that Hermione feels as if her heart is melting just a little bit. "That's a very easy question to answer. For one thing, you're beautiful. Don't you dare object." Harry adds when Hermione opens her mouth.

Her mouth snaps shut with an audible click.

"You're beautiful naturally. You don't try which makes you all the more appealing to me. You're intelligent and you always try to help people and do the right thing. You're sweet and generous, not to mention loyal. Even when Ron left me, whether it was during fourth year or on the Horcrux hunt, you never swayed. Most importantly, you see me for me. Most of those girls only see the boy-who-lived, the hero of the wizarding world. I'm not even sure Ginny sees pass that persona. But you see me as just Harry. You know all of my flaws and care for me in spite of them. That's what makes you special."

Hermione's smile is soft, her heart pounding erratically. "Harry, you are so special and not just because you saved the world. You had to deal with so much bad in your life, especially as a child. It's amazing you didn't turn out to be as bitter as Tom Riddle or even Severus Snape. You strive to be good, despite all of your obstacles. I've made my own mistakes, especially during our sixth year. You seemed to have forgotten that I wasn't very loyal that year, something I will always regret. But you forgave me and still treated me as a friend. You have this amazing capacity to forgive. Some may call it being a pushover, but I believe it's illustrates how big your heart really is. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you love me and I would love the chance to earn that love, to be there for you in every way possible."

"Really?" Harry's asks in wonderment.

Hermione nods and they're kissing again. Harry's hands are on her cheeks, caressing as Hermione's mouth opens to Harry's tongue. Hermione feels Harry's back muscles bunching through his shirt as her hands grip him tight.

They're interrupted by applause and break away to see Hermione's parents clapping. Even Dan Granger looks happy and that's saying something because of how he was just forced to see his daughter manhandled.

"This is more like it." Jane nods, obviously pleased with Hermione's choice.

"Now son, you will make an honest woman out of my little girl, right?" Dan asks sternly.

"Dad!" Hermione exclaims, blushing hotly. "We just started—"

Harry's hand on her shoulder stops her. "I plan to...after we date for awhile that is."

Hermione continues to blush, but for a whole different reason now.

Hermione can't wait for the future.

It's definitely looking brighter now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost decided to have Harry stand up when the preacher says, "Speak now or forever hold you peace" at the wedding. But I couldn't see Harry ever doing that. He doesn't like to be the center of attention after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione tell Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered some Ron bashing as Ron is probably one of my least favorite light wizard side characters, but this is what came as I wrote.

Harry wakes up bright and early the next morning. The wedding isn't scheduled until one so they need to talk to the Weasleys before then.

They both are well aware of the fact that they may lose their family. Especially Harry as the Weasleys is the only real family Harry has ever known. But Hermione is worth it to him. Deep in his heart, Harry hopes though that when the feelings of anger and betrayal passes, the Weasleys will let the two of them back into their fold.

"Hermione, maybe I should—"

"I'm going in with you. No way am I letting you face Ron alone."

They go to the Burrow and go straight up to Ron's room, making sure to be quiet. No one is around yet and they don't want to draw attention to themselves. Harry knocks before opening the door.

"Hey Harry. What you doin' here so early? Came here to spend time with Ginny?" Ron waggles his eyebrows playfully.

"No, we need to talk to you."

"Who's we?"

Harry pushes the door all the way open to reveal Hermione.

Ron quickly turns his back on her. "I thought I wasn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding on the day of the wedding."

Hermione smiles, but it's pained. "That's only for brides wearing their wedding dresses."

"Oh," Ron sighs as he turns back so he's facing the pair of them. "What's up then?"

Hermione takes the lead as she sits on the messy bed with bright orange sheets and blanket. "Ron, relationships can be real tricky. For anyone. Things happen that people don't always plan. And sometimes, people are hurt because of it."

Ron's eyes narrow and Harry steps in, worried about Ron's infamous temper being directed at Hermione.

"Ron, you're my best mate and I've tried to do my best by you. I tried to be a good friend and stamp down all of my feelings."

"This isn't all Harry's fault," Hermione cuts in. "Any anger should be directed at both of us."

"What are you saying?" Ron questions.

Harry knows Ron knows where this is going as Ron's fists clench at his sides. Getting a nod from Hermione, Harry plunges on. "Hermione and I are in love. I have felt something for her for awhile. I've done everything I can to ignore my feelings out of loyalty to you—"

Ron snorts derisively, "Loyalty."

Hermione widens her stance as she crosses her arms. "Right, loyalty. Harry couldn't bear the thought of losing you as a friend. He decided though after giving up everything for the wizarding world, he deserved a little happiness. That's why he admitted to his feelings."

Ron shook his head. "Can't believe you're buying into the whole 'poor me' routine. Thought you were smarter than that Hermione. He has everything handed to him on a silver platter. But, it makes sense that you would choose him. He's rich, has status—"

"Shut up," Hermione growls.

Ron looks frightened as he should be. Every Harry is a bit scared of that tone and it's not even aimed at him.

"Just shut up." Hermione gentles her tone. "Listen, I know you're hurting right now and you just want to lash out at us. I understand that. But don't you dare imply I'm only with Harry because of money or status. Harry is a courageous, kind, and compassionate person who doesn't let fame go to his head. And don't you dare imply that Harry has everything he wants. What he really wants is his family alive, and that includes Sirius and Remus. If you want to be angry, fine. But don't you dare go there with your anger."

Ron stands up and turns to face Harry. "What about Ginny? She's expecting you two to get back together and you're only waiting because you're being considerate after Fred's death."

Harry shrugs. "I can't do something just because it's what Ginny wants. I don't love her; I've never loved her. I'm sorry she's going to be hurt, but she isn't who I want to be with. Would you really choose for Ginny to be with someone who doesn't love her? Doesn't she deserve to find her soul mate, a person who will cherish her?"

Harry can tell his words are getting through to Ron at least when it comes to Ginny.

"Ron," Hermione spoke up. "I care about you and I hope you'll forgive me one day. But we aren't meant to be. We always fight and frankly, if it hadn't been for Harry acting as a buffer all of these years, I doubt we'd even be friends. All couples fight, I know, but we take it to a new level. We have nothing in common except for our shared adventures. And Ron, you do have the tendency to make me cry, a lot. I think you need a woman who has thicker skin, and that definitely is not me."

Ron sighs as his fists unclench. "I hate this."

Harry and Hermione stay silent, knowing Ron's isn't done.

"I've known for a fact that you two were in love. Even when I asked Harry on the Horcrux hunt and he denied it, I knew it was a lie. And Hermione, I knew you were with me because I was the safer choice out of the two of us. I knew that if Harry ever gave you a clue about his feelings, I wouldn't stand a chance. I guess I'm a lot more observant than people give me credit for."

Hermione looks at her hands and Harry knows she feels guilty.

"I love you so much Hermione even though I know we aren't a good match. Truthfully though, Part of me had hoped that Harry would stay silent about his feelings and we could all live in blissful ignorance. But that's selfish of me and if anyone in the world deserves a happy ending, it definitely is Harry. I'm sorry for what I said before. I know neither of you are that shallow and having to tell me this probably killed you."

Hermione throws her arms around Ron and Harry does his best not to feel jealous.

"Hermione, I guess I can safely tell you this. I'm not sure if I was ever in love with you either or if I was just latching onto someone I was comfortable with."

Harry smiles, feeling relieved that it seems he'll still have his friend after Ron deals with the deterioration of the relationship. "You deserve to find someone right for you. And you will. I have no doubt about that."

Ron and Hermione put respectable distance between them.

As Harry and Hermione hold hands, giving each other a reassuring squeeze, Ron asks the million dollar question. "Who's telling Mom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I'm going to leave the telling of Molly Weasley up to your imagination.I have requests for first date, wedding, chosen careers, kids. Is there anything else that you readers want to see? Anything that will help show their developing relationship? I'm thinking I also want to do a chapter where Dudley meets Hermione even if it's not requested, maybe. Remember, when requests run out, story ends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione discuss careers.

Harry closes his eyes as Hermione cuddles close. They're just laying down, enjoying each other's company.

"How's Auror training going?" Hermione asks, and it's in that annoying know-it-all tone.

Harry sighs, knowing that the question was going to come eventually. Hermione knows him better than anyone else. It makes sense she's notice his dissatisfaction. "When Kingsley approached me about being an Auror, I wasn't in a good state of mind. I had just lost so many people in the war, especially the final battle. I was pretty malleable, pliant, so I didn't put up a fight about being signed up. But since I entered the wizarding world at the age of 11, I have always fought dark wizards. I don't want to do that for the rest of my life."

Hermione nods. Of course she knows that. "Why not leave then? You have every right too."

"Ron is dealing with a lot when it comes to the two of us. He's been pretty good, but I can't just abandon him in the Auror corps as well."

"You need to do what's best for you. He might have a hotheaded response when he first finds out, but when he cools off, he'll see it's for the best. You deserve happiness."

"Maybe."

Hermione sits up and moves to straddle Harry's waist. Her small hands are on his shoulders. Harry's eyes stray to Hermione breasts before he forces them up to meet her eyes. The small quirk of her lips lets Harry know that she notices his distraction. "No maybe. If you could do anything in the world what would it be?" Hermione leans back and waits.

Harry can feel his prick getting hard, but Hermione makes no indication that she's aware, but how can she not be?

"It wouldn't be very profitable."

"Doesn't matter," Hermione states firmly.

"Open an orphanage for kids that were made orphans by the war."

Hermione smiles.

"I went through hell because I lost my parents. I don't want any other kids to be in the same situation, with relatives who don't want them and take it out on them."

"Then do it. You have money from both the Potters and the Blacks. I bet you could get some funding from donors too, aristocrats like the Malfoys who have a lot to make up for. At least you'd be happy. And you'd still be helping people, which I have a feeling is very important to you. I'll support you in it. It's a wonderful endeavor and I'd be proud to stand by your side as you do it."

"You really think I can do it?" Harry asks, his mind uncertain.

"Yes Harry, you always do whatever you put your mind too, so I have no doubt."

Hermione kisses him and Harry's hands squeeze her nice arse. She giggles as her lips work down to his chest, her body slithering down as well. He lays back and just enjoys.

_Harmony ~ Harmony_

Harry smiles a lot more lately and he knows it's because of the orphanage project. He's doing something that has to do with a cause that he believes deeply in and it makes him feel great. He's planning to be very hands on with the kids, so they have everything he never had. He's also personally going to make sure that any of the families that want to adopt the kids are the right families for the job.

He has been thinking about the idea of children who come from a dark family being given a home in the orphanage. Harry knows many people who'd hate the idea and he may lose potential funding because of it, but he also knows that just because the families followed Voldemort, it doesn't mean the kids don't deserve the same opportunities that kids from Light families are going to get. In fact, it may save them from a very dark path if they're given love. Who knows what would have happened to Tom Riddle if he didn't grow up in such a hateful environment.

Also, within time, it would be expanded to include all orphans. Immediately, it will just be war orphans though.

Hermione is helping him, making sure everything is planned accordingly, including how he'd be contacted about newly orphaned children. She is so focused on what he's going to be doing with his life that she's not thinking about her own career. He knows he has to bring it up and does so one night after a shower for two.

"So Hermione, what are you going to do for the rest of your life?"

Hermione puts her shirt and panties on. "I have been thinking about it; I promise."

"And?" Harry asks, not letting Hermione get away with that.

"Like you I want to help people. I thought about going into law. I think I'd be good at it."

"Merlin knows you're a lot fairer than some others that we've met."

"Exactly." Hermione nods excitedly. "I could help make sure everyone has a fair trial, so there wouldn't be another Sirius Black fiasco."

"What are you waiting for then. Instead of helping me, you should be preparing for any tests you may have to take."

"Love, I want to help you."

Harry smiles, pushing Hermione's brown curls out of her eyes. "I have the preliminary work done already thanks to you. I can handle the rest of it on my own. If not, I can always hire someone to help. It's not like I can't afford it. You focus on you now."

Hermione pushes Harry to lie down and lies next to him. "You sure?"

"Yes," Harry laughs as he pulls Hermione close.

Hermione rests her face in the crook of his next.

"So," Harry says in a lazy drawl. "Should we talk about our first official date?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione go on their first date.

Hermione is watching Harry who's intent on his work. She loves how he's so into getting the orphanage off the ground. It makes him even sexier to her. Thankfully, it's almost ready to open up, which will be a relief for the both of them.

Hermione sees her chance to talk to him when he gets up to get a drink. She smiles fondly. Even after being a wizard for years, he still likes to do some things the muggle way.

"Harry?"

Harry looks at her as he takes a sip of water. "Yeah?"

"Every time I bring this up, you always bring on the sarcasm. So, without that, why do you keep putting off our first date? And please, be honest."

Harry looks uncertain. "Well…"

"Harry, please. After everything we've been through, you know you can tell me anything."

Harry nods. "I just don't want to disappoint you. What if I mess up our first date? My only experience is Cho and Ginny. I just don't want to lose you because the date turns out to be awful."

Hermione's heart warms at Harry's admission. She walks over to where he's leaning near the sink. Her arms go around Harry's neck and she leans up to kiss him. Harry must have put his water down because his arms are encircling her waist. Harry's tongue touches hers as one of his knees go between her legs. She wants to rub herself against the protruding knee, but stops herself, even as her panties become damp.

When they pull back, both of them are breathless. After panting for a few moments, she chastely kisses him.

She moves back so she's not distracted. "You can't lose me because of one bad date. The only thing that matters to me is that you put some thought into it. It doesn't have to be expensive or anything. Just think about what I would like."

"And if I mess up?" he asks insecurely.

"I'll forgive you."

He smiles and comes over and kisses her. She doesn't fight the hands that go beneath her skirt and into her panties. It just feels so, so good.

_Harmony ~ Harmony_

Hermione is excited to see what Harry has planned. She was honest when she said that the only thing that was important to her was that he put some thought into it. She also knows Harry doesn't have much experience in the romance department so may have to forgive him tonight. There's still the novelty that she's finally having her first date with Harry.

She hears a pop outside and leaves her apartment to go to meet him. Although they've discussed it, and Hermione spends most nights over at Harry's, it was decided their relationship was too new to live together.

She hugs and kisses him. Gripping his arms with her eyes closed, she has the weird sensation of being squeezed into a tube. Suddenly it stops. She opens her eyes and looks around. The two of them are in an alleyway.

Hermione steps away, crossing her arms. "I can be forgiving, but our date better not be in an alleyway."

Harry rolls his eyes, a smirk firmly in place. "Give me some credit. We're in the muggle world. Couldn't exactly appear out of thin air where people are."

"Muggle? Really?" Hermione never thought their first date would be in the muggle world.

Harry shrugs, blushing. "I thought it would be more private here. If our date was in the wizarding world, there's a good chance the press would have found and hounded us. Hopefully, we won't be bothered here."

Hermione's smile is wide. Now that he brought it up, she can see where he's coming from. Harry is the hero of the wizarding world. Of course the press might not have left him alone on a date, especially when the date is with his best friend from Hogwarts, a friend that had once been involved with Harry's other best friend.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." She kisses his cheek.

Harry takes her hand and leads her to a park.

Hermione curiously looks around. The park is lit up, most likely to make people feel safer. There is a table laden with foot. From what Hermione can tell from the distance, it's typical barbecue food. There is a stage set up which holds a podium. To draw attention to the focal point, more lights are being shined on the podium then the rest of the area. And chairs, obviously for an audience, are plentiful in front of the stage. There are already people beginning to sit down.

Harry leads her to a seat in the second row. Even in the dim light, Hermione can see his cheeks are a bit red. "It's a poetry reading. The food is going to be pretty basic, but I know how much you love poetry, so…" He trails, still looking embarrassed.

Hermione's smile is so big her cheeks are aching. This is a really thoughtful date, especially since she knows Harry hates poetry. He never could understand her love for it. It means a lot he'd sit through it for her, especially when he's not getting anything out of it. She tells him as much.

Harry lifts his eyes to meet her eyes. "You wrong. I am getting something out of it – you."

Hermione laughs. "That was unbelievably corny."

"True though. I'll definitely get a second date now."

"You were going to anyways."

Harry looks over at the table filled with food. "I know the food is pretty plain: hotdogs, hamburgers, chips, and so on. If you want to go somewhere else afterwards, it's okay."

Hermione shakes her head. "The food here is fine. I'm not that picky about what I eat." Harry seems uncertain and she puts her hand on top of his. "Relax. You know me. You don't have to try so hard."

"I'll go get you something to eat?" he asks.

Hermione nods. "Hotdog and water."

Harry nods his head and practically runs to the table.

She really wishes he wasn't so nervous. Hopefully, she'll be able to put him at ease. She doesn't want him being this tense throughout the whole date. That really won't be fun.

When he comes back, his arms are full of food. She quickly helps him by taking her bottled water and hotdog. She sees that he chose a hamburger with water for himself.

They eat quietly. He keeps casting furtive glances in her direction. When she's done, she takes a napkin from the pile that's between them. "You know, dating your best friend is supposed to mean there isn't an awkward first date. We already know everything about each other and like each other despite what we know. Our first date should be easy and relaxed, so why are you having such a hard time?"

"I just want it to be perfect," he mumbles, gaze fastened firmly on his almost completely eaten hamburger.

"Then stop trying so hard. This poetry reading was an excellent idea. So just relax and enjoy it."

She waits until he's done with his hamburger before laying her head on his shoulder. She feels when he begins to relax and smiles when his arms go around her chair, knowing his hand will eventually land on her shoulder.

Lights flicker and she watches as a beautiful, young girl with flowing black hair steps up to the podium. Her smile is just as beautiful as the rest of her. Hermione flickers her gaze around the audience and sees how men are looking at her breasts with obvious admiration.

She frowns. When she flicks her gaze upward she's surprise that Harry's gaze is fixed firmly on her. He flushes once again and quickly moves his eyes to the podium. Hermione is very lucky to have a man whose eyes do not roam. She never realized how easy it was to make him blush, though. That can be fun to play with in the future. I wonder if his whole body turns red. She feels her own cheeks heating up at her dirty thoughts.

"You okay?" he whispers. "You're not hot, are you?"

She shakes her head as much as she can while still keeping it on Harry's shoulders. "Just fine."

Both of them turn their attention back to the podium.

"Welcome to Spoken Word. This is an event we have the third Wednesday of every month. We invite people to recite and if anyone of you would like to get up and recite either a poem you wrote or a favorite poem, I'll be sitting at the table next to the stage." She points. "Just come over and give me your name, the title of the poem, and the author of the poem if it's not original."

There is a splattering of applause.

"Now, remember at the end of each poem to snap. There is no applause allowed here.

People laugh, as if that was the funniest thing they ever heard. Oh please, Hermione thinks sullenly. The only reason they're laughing is because she's beautiful. She's glad to see that Harry's not as taken with her.

Hermione watches as person after person goes up. Most of them recite original poems. Some are better than others, but it's still nice to see people get up there and try. Although she always enjoyed being the center of attention when it came to answering questions at Hogwarts, she doesn't know if she could ever get up in front of a group of people like they do, even if she wrote poetry.

Most of the time, poems are about personal experiences, personal feelings. She doesn't know if she could ever bare herself like that. It takes guts, and Gryffindor that she is, she doesn't know if she has it in her to do it.

The few people who choose to recite a poem by a famous author make good choices. The poems are always beautifully emotional. And the people do them justice. Hermione knows even if the poem isn't original, it doesn't make it easy to recite them. You have to bring life to words that are not your own. Sometimes that's harder than reciting an original.

Hermione glances up at Harry every now and then, and she knows he's really not into it. He eyes seem to glaze as if he's trying to keep himself awake. Even so, he never complains or asks to leave early. Every time their eyes meet, he just smiles.

Harry gets up a couple of times during the reading to get her more water. He never asks; he always seems to know when she's ready for another one. Hermione's not that surprised though. Harry has always known what she needs when she needs it.

When Spoken Word is almost done, only a couple more readers left, Hermione places the palm of her hand on Harry's thigh. He doesn't startle, at least not until she begins to massage his inner thigh. She can feel Harry's thigh muscles spasm and his hands, which are around her shoulders, clench before relaxing.

Hermione is not quite sure where this devious streak came from. She never had it in the past. Anyone who asked Ron would agree. She has always been very prim and proper. Harry just seems to bring it out in her. Maybe it's because she knows she's finally following her heart and just wants to let loose all of her emotion, show Harry how happy she is.

Hermione's not sure, but feels like giggling – yes, giggling – when Harry tries to ignore the ministrations of her hand.

Her hand drift up to his groin and that's when Harry responds. He grabs her hand and holds it, still keeping his eyes averted.

She decides to let him off the hook. She'll have her wicked way with him when he takes her back to her apartment. Her eyes light up at the thought.

After the last poem is read, she quickly stands up, pulling Harry with her. They drop their trash off at the nearest can. When they are away from the crowd, they Apparate

As soon as they are in her apartment, their clothes come off. When they fall into bed, Hermione's last coherent thought is, _what a perfect end to a perfect first date._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione's first year anniversary.

Harry's smile is wide. It's so rewarding to see the kids so eager to learn. He's eyes are soft when he sees a young girl in pigtails eagerly raise her hand to answer the teacher's question.

What started out as an orphanage to give children who needed it a loving home, turned into something much, much more. It is now combined into a school for pre-Hogwarts years. It specifically caters to muggle-borns and muggle-raised. The children who live there also attend, even the Pureblood ones. With Hermione's help, Harry was able to figure out a way to locate those wizards and witches at a younger age. The school provides counseling for families and guardians, so they can understand their children better. It cuts down on the abuse that children of the past have suffered from. It isn't completely eliminated, but it's much better.

One subject taught is History of Magic. It's much better than Hogwarts's class with an interesting teacher and curriculum that keeps the students motivated to learn. There is a Rudimentary Potions classes, and it gives students the basics that they won't receive at Hogwarts. Usually Purebloods already know the basics because of their private tutoring, which always put muggle-raised students at a disadvantage. Pureblood Culture is taught to breed understanding, as well as Muggle Culture to the Pureblood orphans. Another way understanding develops is orphaned Purebloods are put with the muggle-raised students. With getting to know each other at such an early age, before prejudice has a chance to develop, Harry hopes there will be less of it at Hogwarts for the next generation of witches and wizards.

Harry never thought about being a teacher, but he has to admit, he enjoys watching as the students' minds are cultivated, nurtured. He's not a full time teacher because he's so busy when it comes to the orphanage, but he does help when it's needed, especially in the Muggle Culture class.

Hermione was a little put out at first with the change of plans Harry made when it came to the orphanage. It wasn't that she didn't want to help children like her or Harry, but the bigger plans meant less time for them. Hermione put her feelings aside, though. She saw the doing this, making it into a school, was having a therapeutic effect on her lover. He seemed happier and more at peace with himself.

Harry, having got better at seeing how his own actions affected others, had realized he had been neglecting Hermione and her needs. He quickly remedied the problem. They now had a date night two nights a week, no matter how busy either of them was. He also made sure to take more interest in what Hermione was doing at the Ministry of Magic. Everything Harry was working for would be in vain if he lost the love of his life in the process.

Their one year anniversary is coming up. Harry wanted to plan something special, but Hermione would have none of it. She already had plans and would not let Harry change them.

Instead of Harry being the one to pick her up, Hermione picks him up. She kisses him, pressing her body against Harry's. He groans as his hands move her shirt up, his fingertips brushing her pale skin lightly. She pulls back and grins mischievously before blindfolding him. Harry usually hates losing control, especially when one of his senses are cut off, but he trusts Hermione explicitly and deals with the discomfort.

Hermione's arms loops around Harry's arm. Harry hears a crack and then it feels like he's being squeezed inside of a tube. Harry stumbles once he's on solid ground again. "I really hate Side-Along-Apparition," he mumbles.

"Don't whine," Hermione teases.

They walk, and walk, and walk. There's a lot of walking. Harry tries to wheedle out where they're going, but Hermione's lips are sealed.

After what seems like endless walking, Hermione stops them. She puts pressure on his shoulders, and getting the hint, he lowers himself to the ground. He's surprised to feel a blanket, instead of soft grass or a hard ground, beneath him.

"Can I take the blindfold off, yet?"

"Yes." Harry hears the smile in her voice.

With his curiosity at an all time high, he removes the cloth that's covering his eyes. Before him is a picnic basket. Looking down, he sees they're sitting on one of those old-fashion red and white checkered blankets. "A picnic? Really?" He doesn't mean to sound incredulous, but Harry is surprised. Although Hermione likes a little romance every now and then, it's not like her to come up with something like this. She's always so practical.

"Yes, a picnic." Harry hears the defense in her voice.

Harry looks up, ready to apologize for offending her, but stops when he realizes where they are. They're on Hogwarts's Quidditch Pitch. It's lit up so the whole area shines brightly.

Harry's eyes are wide and his mouth is open. Hermione's head resting on his shoulder brings Harry out of his daze. "Hermione?"

"I know how much you love Quidditch. I know how special it is to you."

Harry nods. "It's the first thing people liked me for that I actually did. The Dursley's never liked me. And before I caught my first snitch, I was liked for something my mom did when I was a baby, something I only have a vague recollection of when Dementors are nearby."

Hermione grabs Harry's hand. "A lot of people were surprised when you didn't go into Professional Quidditch."

"They were also surprised when I decided to not be an Auror," Harry says wryly.

"Those people don't know you at all. They don't know that no matter how much you love the sport, Quidditch is only a hobby. They don't know that you're tired of chasing down dark wizards. They don't know that you only wish to help people, children in particular." Harry nods sadly. "It's their loss. They're missing out on knowing a wonderful person and wizard."

Hermione moves so she straddles Harry. Her smile is gentle and Harry leans up, kissing her. They press closer together and Hermione's lips move to his neck, nipping, biting, and licking.

Harry moves, laying Hermione down onto the blanket. With her thighs wide open and cheeks flushed, she looks totally debauched and sexy. Harry moves downward while he pushes her skirt up. He kisses her thighs, alternating between both of them.

As he goes upward, he inhales her spicy scent. He sees that her panties are wet. He mouths them and she writhes.

He sits up. "So, what's for dinner?" he asks nonchalantly.

Hermione opens her mouth, and then closes it. She opens it again.

"You look like a fish out of water, love." Hermione keeps gaping. Harry hopes his smile is positively wicked. "We'll finish what we started after dinner at my place, so again, what's for dinner?"

Hermione pouts, but she can't keep it up. She has always had trouble staying mad at Harry, and now's no exception, even though they're dating.

All in all, they have a very romantic dinner. Hermione made sure to get all of Harry's favorites. They talk about the orphanage/school and some of Hermione's most troublesome cases.

Harry finds out that Professor McGonagall had given her permission to use the Quidditch Pitch. After all, Harry and Hermione were her two favorite Gryffindors.

When they get back to Harry's flat, they quickly shed their clothes on the way to the bedroom. There's no time for foreplay. Harry quickly enters her and pauses, keeping perfectly still in her dripping pussy.

Hermione growls in frustration. "If you know what's good for you, you'll move, Potter."

"I have a question."

"Now?" Hermione asks, desperation clear in his voice.

"Yes."

"What is it?" she asks as she arches her back, trying to get Harry's prick to move inside of her.

"Will you move in with me?"

Hermione's eyes widen at the sudden question, but a smile soon takes over her face. "Yes, now move before I change my mind."

"Gladly," Harry says and proceeds to give Hermione the shag of her lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have taken down what people have requested they wanted to see. If you have anymore requests let me know. I'm trying to update at least once a month, if not twice a month, but I have other writing projects that sometimes take precedence. Thankfully, each chapter can pretty much be standalone, so no one will be left hanging.


End file.
